For The Eternity
by XxLegend-AutomnexX
Summary: Un os sur la chanson Marry You de Bruno Mars, je vous laisse découvrir mon travail par vous même ! ENJOY !


**Voilà un nouvel OS (musical), encore une fois, sur la magnifique chanson Marry You de Bruno Mars… Merci Pour les reviews ! je suis contente que mon travaille vous plaise : ENJOY ! **

**OS dédié à Solealuna.**

For The Eternity.

C'est une belle soirée… Les rires des enfants résonnent dans leurs oreilles come une douce mélodie… Il a un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage, Elle, elle regarde ses enfants aimantes… Elle ne ce rappelle pas avoir jamais été aussi heureuse. Lui, il est heureux, mais il y a cette idée qui le hante chaque jour : lorsqu'il ce réveille et qu'elle est dans ses bras, lorsqu'elle sourit, lorsqu'il voit sa fille qui lui ressemble tellement… Il sourit mais cette idée l'envoute, il sait ce qu'il veut, il l'a toujours su… Et tout à coup, tout ce bouscule, tout va trop vite : « Epouses-moi ».

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Elle le regarde, surprise et terrorisé… Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait. Tout s'effondre, il sait pourtant très bien ce qu'elle pense du mariage. Il la regarde, mon dieu, il vient de ce rendre compte de ce qu'il a dit. Trop tard les larmes dévalent déjà les joues de celle qu'il aime. Elle veut fuir, à présent emporter sa fille avec elle, loin, très loin. Il n'a pourtant rien fait mais, elle a peur, peur que TOUT s'effondre, encore… Elle fuit, elle s'en va en courant. Il réagit : « BONES ! » crie-t-il, trop tard elle est trop loin. Qu'a-t-il fait ? « Epouses-moi » les mots résonnes dans sa tête comme une moquerie, les mots la narguent.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_

_No one will know,_

_Come on girl._

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_

_Shots of patron,_

_And it's on girl._

Il s'inquiète, elle fuit. Elle marche et marche loin très loin et longtemps. Elle a peur, elle est effondré. Son portable vibre, elle regarde l'écran. « Please come Home ». Une simple phrase, des simples mots. Il s'inquiète, elle fuit. Elle a besoin de faire le point. On dit toujours que lorsque notre bonheur est arrivé au sommet la chute est toujours moins drôle. Non, ce n'est pas drôle. Elle entre dans le Dinner, ils ont vécu tant de chose ensemble dans ce simple restaurant. Elles les revoient entrant en ce disputant où en rigolant. Mais à chaque fois quelle en est ressortie elle avait le sourire.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

Les larmes ne demandent qu'à couler. Mais elle les retient. Elle à peur, son cœur lui dit de le rejoindre, de lui dire OUI, de l'aimer toute ça vie mais son cerveau lui crie de fuir, de ne pas aimer de peur qu'il l'abandonne. Tout le monde l'a toujours abandonné pourquoi ça changerait. Elle repense à Sully qui est partit à l'autre bout du monde, jamais elle n'a ressentie pour lui, ce qu'elle ressent pour Booth

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

C'était, ETAIT, une belle soirée. Elle avait déjà souffert et les mots qu'il lui avait dit résonnaient dans sa tête « Bones, mettait le cerveau au point mort et mettez votre cœur en seconde. » . Il lui avait dit ça et elle avait fuit. « Dans 20, 30 ou même 50 ans ». Elle avait fuit elle n'était pas prête. Elle avait fuit dans cette Indonésie, loin de lui, loin de tout. Mais combien de fois avait-elle espéré recevoir un coup de téléphone disant « BONES, c'est l'heure de rentrer on a un cas et on a besoin de vous… » Ou quelque chose de ce genre là mais lorsqu'ils étaient revenu. Lui, il avait ramené une bimbo, mais ELLE, elle était prête.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Elle avait eu plus que mal, lorsque Booth et Hannah c'étaient mit ensemble. Mais à la fin comme elle l'avait espéré, ils avaient finit ensemble. « Dit lui Oui » son cœur prenait le dessus sur sa raison. Elle voulait l'aimer. Elle voulait que sa fille est le meilleure exemple de ce qu'était l'amour Et, ce qu'elle ressentait pour Seeley était la plus belle chose qu'on pouvait montrer à un enfant et offrir. Sa y est, elle en était sur. Elle sortie du Dinner en toute hâte. Les mots résonnaient simplement dans sa tête, à présent : « Epouses-moi » ! Ces mots ne la narguaient plus, ne ce moquaient plus. Ils lui chantaient une chanson, une belle chanson.

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

_So whatcha wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

_No, I won't blame you;_

_It was fun girl._

Elle traversait quand une voiture arriva trop vite, trop rapidement. Tout à coup elle ne voyait plus rien, juste le visage de l'homme, cet Homme dont elle avait besoin, et cet petite fille à laquelle elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces. Booth qui ne voyait pas sa compagne rentrer par une heure si tardive, s'inquiété quand tout à coup la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Et plus la personne à l'autre bout du file parlait plus Booth perdait des couleurs. Il appela Angela en hâte avant de démarrer sa voiture pour aller à l'hôpital.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

La chute n'est jamais drôle, non jamais… Booth le comprenait… Il ce maudissait intérieurement de lui avoir demandé pareil engagement. Il savait pourtant ce qu'il en coutait avec Tempérance Brenan lorsqu'on la poussé trop tôt. Cela faisait maintenant, 3h qu'il attendait…. 3h qu'elle ce battait pour sa survie. Rien de tout ça n'aurait jamais du arriver… Un docteur s'approche, il a peur, est-ce encore le même refrain incessant qu'il va entendre, Ce refrain que l'on répète sans cesse, à chaque famille chaque jour… Chaque nuit, dans chaque hôpitaux. Il tremble.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

« Il y a eu des complications durant l'opération, mai nous avons pu la sauver ». Sa y est il était rassuré, elle était vivante…. Il pourrait lui demander de l'excuser, il pourrait l'aimer encore et encore… Marié ou non, peut importe, il l'aime et c'est tous qui compte. « Chambre 216 ». Sa y est à nouveau il ne l'écoute plus, le médecin s'en va il ce dirige vers la chambre de sa bien aimée. Elle est là, elle dort paisiblement. Il lui prend la main. Ses paupières papillonnent, elle ce réveille.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Elle le regarde, et ce qu'il voit dans ses yeux bleues Océan, il sait qu'il veut le voir toute ça vie. Cette lueur magnifique. Juste un temps, juste une dance, juste eux l'espace d'un instant. « Oui » murmure-t-elle. Il ne semble pas comprendre. Alors elle continue. « Oui je veux ma marier avec toi »…. Un sourire vient illuminer son visage, elle l'aime, il l'aime, ILS s'aiment. « Si tu es prêt, je suis prête ». Il ne sait pas ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis. Mais pour le moment il s'en moque, il s'approche de ses lèvres et dépose un doux baiser sur celle-ci. « Je t'aime » murmure-t-il simplement.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

4 mois que cet horrible incident à eu lieu. Aujourd'hui, elle est devant une église avec son père. Elle n'a pas peur, elle veut le faire bizarrement. Elle comprend, le mariage ce n'est pas qu'un simple bout de papier c'est aussi la promesse de s'aimer. Oui maintenant, elle y arrive, elle commence à entrevoir le monde comme son amant le voit. Son père sourit. Sa petite fille aussi, sa meilleure amie. Ils sont tous là, à l'intérieur de cette grande salle. Lui, L'homme de sa vie est au fond en face du prêtre. Il sourit, elle est à côté de lui à présent. Ils ce saisissent la main, d'un commun accord. Le prêtre parle mais en réalité ils n'écoutent qu'à moitié. Plongé dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. « Je le veux. » prononça Booth avec conviction. « Oui, je le veux, de tout mon cœur », elle n'aurait jamais dit cela 8 ans auparavant. Mais IL l'avait complètement métamorphosé. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour sceller cette promesse, cet amour que rien ne peut égaler.

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby. x2_

Une veille femme, un veille homme ce tenant amoureusement par la main, leur chaise ce balançant doucement au gré du vent. La douce chaleur des soirs d'été les berçant dans leur amour qui durait depuis plus de 40 ans. Dans la maison, il y avait des photos d'enfants, et de petits enfants. Leurs alliances brillaient toujours à leurs doigts. Ils ce regardaient avec amour, la vie et le temps avait fatigué leurs corps, mais leur amour était resté intact, le même depuis toutes ces années. Et sans s'en rendre compte, elle ferma les yeux. Comme pour s'endormir, mais cette fois là pour trop longtemps…

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Et quand, Abbygaël Booth ce rend au cimetière avec ses enfants pour déposé sur cette tombe des roses, lorsqu'elle lit l'inscription, elle ne peut s'empêché de sourire. Elle dépose délicatement les roses sur la tombe, et prend sa fille par la main son marie la tenant par la taille, caressant doucement son ventre arrondie, laissant derrière eux une tombe, fleurit avec pour seul inscription : Tempérance et Seeley Booth, 30, 40 et même 50 ans non pas réussi à détruire leur amour, l'éternité ne le ferra pas non plus.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._


End file.
